


Hearts Don't Break Around Here

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: The Ones Where Keith Can Sing [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Song fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hearts dont break around here, it's gay as fuck, keith is short, smol keith, tol lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Lance finds a guitar.Keith can sing.They're really freaking gay.I'm bad at summaries.Enjoy!





	Hearts Don't Break Around Here

 Keith had just gotten out of the shower after a particularly greulling session with the training bot. He had tied his wet hair back into a messy bun, simply because he wasn't bothered to towel dry it (One of the many curses of living in outer space; _no hairdryers_ ). He pulled on his usual dark grey t-shirt and black jeans, forgoing the utility belt as he was mostly sure he wouldn't be needing it until the next day.  As he walked out of the locker rooms, he heard something...

A guitar?

He followed the sounds of strumming; he wasn't sure if it was a specific song, but it comforted him still, as it had been far too long since he last listened to music, let alone live guitar. Keith found himself walking into the common room, finding Pidge, Shiro and Hunk sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, Allura and Coran sitting on the round couches as staring excitedly at-

_Lance?_

Yes, that was, in fact, Lance, his boyfriend, in the middle of the room, on some metallic looking stool, playing a guitar. ' _Where the hell did he find that?_ ' keith found himself wondering, as he walked further into the room, deciding to stand towards the side and watch, rather than sit down. He smiled slightly to himself. Lance looked so happy, so peaceful, so very in tune with himself as he kept strumming out a simple tune. Keith would never admit it, but the sight of Lance doing something he enjoyed always made him fall a little more in love with the boy.

 Keith was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the strumming stop, and Lance excitedly say; "Keith! Come on, I've been waiting for you. Pidge found this guitar at that space mall we were just at and gave it to me! I was wondering if you'd like to make this little one man show a little more interesting?"  Keith had to think about that for a monet, just to understand what Lance had just asked him. You could almost see the cogs turning in his head while a blush slowly made its way to his cheeks. "You- I... What?"  Without warning, Lance stood up and grabbed Keith's arm with his right hand, guitar in his left, and practically dragged him over to the "stage". He sat back down onto his stool and looked up at keith, a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face (A genuine smile, too, not one of his flirtatious smirks,) and Keith just knew he would never be able to say no.

"Come on! I've already picked out a song. I'm _preeeetty_ sure you'll know it, and if you don't then we are breaking up!" Lance almost giggled as he spoke, clearly excited; ' _oh quiznak, why does he have to be so god damn cute?_ ' Keith thought, mentally cursing himself for falling in love with the biggest doof in the universe, of all people.  

"But I can't sing..." Keith said, trying to weasel his way out of this situation as quickly as possible before he either, A: Kissed lance in front of all of his friends because he's just so _freaking cute_ , or B: Turned so red he'd be in danger of collapsing with the lack of blood flow to the rest of his body. "That's a lie!" Shiro piped up, smirking at Keith's murderous glare (blush or not, his looks could still kill).

 After that the group of paladins and alteans burst into a chorus of "please" and "come on, don't be shy!" which made Keith want to grab the guitar and hit Lance over the head with it just for dragging him into this.

"OK! Fine, I'll do it! But you owe me," Keith gave in, grumbling out the last sentence in feigned annoyance. Really, Keith was all for singing to his friends, especially his boyfriend, but it had been a while and he was worried he'd mess up and embarrass himself. Nevertheless, the sucked it up and looked down towards Lance, who gave him a reassuring smile that said all of the silent words Keith needed to hear.  Lance then looked back down toward the guitar and began to pluck the strings. At first, Keith wasn't too sure of what song it was, which scared him, feeling like he'd make a fool of himself for not knowing the song; but after a few more seconds he finally realised what Lance was playing, and almost felt like it was worse than not knowing the song at all.

 Keith immediately threw his hands up to his face and groaned because ' _of course Lance would choose a sappy love song and Keith's favourite sappy love song at that._ '

"Oh my god," Keith muttered into his hands, "I am _not_ singing this, it's too embarrassing, please," he almost begged, but all he got was Pidge saying: "Oh, come on! You can't just give up now!"

 Keith finally took a deep breath and let his hands fall to his sides, only to pick them back up in front of him so he could pull at the loose threads of his gloves. He finally looked up and began to sing, focusing more on listening to the notes Lance was playing and not looking at the excitable faces of his fellow paladins.

_"She is the sweetest thing that I know You should see the way she holds me when the lights go low Shakes my soul like a pot hole, every time,"_

 Suddenly, the guitar stopped and so did his singing. He looked to his side to see Lance staring up at him with a look on his facw Keith had never seen before. ' _Am I really that bad?_ ' he couldn't help but wonder.

 "I didn't you could sing like a god damn _angel_ ," Lance said, voice just above a whisper. Once he realised he had stopped, he shook himself out of it and continued playing. The notes were slightly off at first, seeing as he was still trying to figure out how he could be so blessed to have such a beautiful boyfriend with an angelic voice.

_"Took my heart upon a one way trip Guess she went wandering off with it Unlike most women I know This one will bring it back whole Daisies, daisies perched upon your forehead Oh my baby, lately I know,"_

 Throughout the verse, Keith closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the rythm of his lover's guitar and lyrics of the song. From time to time, he'd hear a gasp of some sort; it made him want to open his eyes and see if it was because he was singing semi-decently or if it was because he sounded like a dying cat of some sort, but he was far too shy to even peek.

_"That every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear Oh we're in love aren't we? Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby I feel safe when you're holding me near Love the way that you conquer your fear You know hearts don't break around here Oh yeah yeah yeah , yeah yeah yeah yeah,"_

 Keith shifted his weight from his left foot to his right, feeling uncharacteristically shy, and awkwardly holding his hands by his stomach. Eventually, however, he grew more confident and began to sing louder, giving it his all as he gracefully let the words slip from his mouth, slow and sweet like honey. He finally allowed himself to open his eyes sheepishly, which let him see the faces of varying degrees of surprise and joy. Allura sniffled from where she sat and Keith swore he saw her whipe away a tear. ' _This must be new to her,_ ' keith thought, as he grinned in his newfound confidence.

_"She is the river flow in Orwell And tin wind chimes used for doorbells Fields and trees and her smell, fill my lungs Spent my summer time beside her And the rest of the year the same She is the flint that sparks the lighter And the fuel that will hold the flame Oh roses roses laid upon your bed spread Oh my, hold this, oh this, I know,"_

 After a while, he could confirm that Allura was in fact crying, but she stopped to allow a giggle to fall out of her lips as Shiro stood up and promptly offered her his hand, then scooped her up from her seat and began to slow dance with her. It wasn't a very practiced or elegant dance, Shiro would actually stumble over his and even Allura's feet from time to time, but they would just laugh it off and continue. Clearly Keith and Lance weren't the only ones head over heels for each other, as they watched Shiro look into the princess' eyes with a goofy smile that practically spilled their love everywhere.

_"That every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear Oh we're in love aren't we? Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby I feel safe when you're holding me near Love the way that you conquer your fear You know hearts don't break around here Oh yeah yeah yeah,"_

 Keith continued to sing as Shiro and Allura continued their bumpy slow dance around the room, and almost lost his place in the song when he could barely hold back a chuckle as Hunk stood up and held Pidge's hand as he began to slow dance with them too. After a while of Pidge having to dance with Hunk's upper stomach being the only thing in their field of view, Hunk picked them up off the ground by the waist and swung them lightly from side to side in a friendly and almost childish form of slow dancing. Nobody even complained when one of Pidge's shoes came flying off into some far corner of the room, they were all too busy enjoying the rare moment of peace and tranquility.

_"Well I found love in the inside The arms of a woman I know She is the lighthouse in the night that will safely guide me home And I'm not scared of passing over Or the thought of growing old Because from now until I go,"_

 Coran, despite having no dance partner, stood up anyway and smiled while tapping his feet. Hunk noticed the older man and felt guilty for leaving him out; he slowly set a giggling, one-shoed Pidge onto the floor, keeping one of their hands still in his, as he offered the other to Coran. The older man graciously complied and they ended up just jumping around and walking in a circle of giggles, while Shiro and Allura properly danced around them, sparing a few humored glances towards the others.

_"Every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear Oh we're in love aren't we? Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby I feel safe when you're holding me near Love the way that you conquer your fear You know hearts don't break around here Oh yeah yeah,"_

 Keith heard lance shuffling next to him and noticed him standing up, doing his best to play his guitar smoothly while doing so, and smiling at his boyfriend. Lance looked like he was crying too, hell he _was_ crying. Lance was one of the most homesick of the group, and this little gathering of people, singing and dancing, made him think of home.  It made him think of Christmas, when he'd play festive songs for all of his seven siblings. Something that never ceased to amaze him, was how no matter if it was an older, or younger sibling asking him to play a song, they'd all have the same excited sparkle in their eyes. It reminded him of how his mamá would giggle as they all danced around the living room, singing along to whatever song had been suggested. And every year, without fail, all of the youngest brothers and sisters would beg and plead to dance on their Abuelos feet, and every time, he would say yes.

_"Every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my ear Oh we're in love aren't we? Hands in your hair, fingers and thumbs baby I feel safe when you're holding me near Love the way that you conquer your fear You know hearts don't break around here Yeah yeah yeah You know hearts don't break around here Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah,"_

 When the song finally ended, everyone was crying, even Keith. He looked towards Lance as he put his guitar down, and waited for him to stand up so he could stand on his toes and pull him into a kiss. It wasn't heated or anything, like they had mostly been before, it was sweet and slow, almost passionate. Keith let his arm hang on his boyfriend's neck as Lance laid his own hands on Keith's hips. When they finally broke apart, they noticed the others were applauding them, and, cheesy as it sounds, Keith found himself smiling like a proud, old idiot.

 "I love you," Keith muttered as he leaned his head on Lance's chest.  

"I love you too," Lance answered, letting his chin rest on the top of his lover's head, the still damp hair leaving a little bit of water on his chin, but he didn't care; Because this was his family, and even if tomorrow would just bring another day of exhausting training, bad puns and galra battles, this was all he had. And even if he was sad that he would most likely never see his biological family again, he still let himself smile.

This was his family now.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was my first ever fanfic and so I decided to make it as fluffy as possible! I would appreciate feedback and grammar corrections and such (English isn't my first language :p)
> 
> And another thing: I'll probably only really write one shots of fluff or smut because I have a very short attention span and I get really impatient when it comes to writing multichapter stories. Also I preffer to write cut and sexy things mostly because angst gives me flashbacks and yeah.
> 
> anyway,
> 
> ENJOY THE GAY!


End file.
